1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a hinge assembly used in a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. In the foldable electronic device, a cover is rotatably connected to a main body via a typical hinge assembly.
The typical hinge assembly often includes a shaft, a rotary bracket, a fixed bracket, a cam, a cam follower, a plurality of friction members, and a resilient member. The rotary bracket, the fixed bracket, the cam, the cam follower, the friction members, and the resilient member are sleeved on the shaft. The cam forms two peaks, and the cam follower defines two valleys for engaging with the peaks. The cam and the cam follower resist each other caused by forces of the resilient member. When the peaks of the cam engage in the valleys of the cam follower, the rotary bracket is positioned at desired positions relative to the fixed bracket.
However, the cam and the cam follower are usually made of powder metallurgy alloy steels having high rigidity and made by injecting powder metallurgy alloy. The material and injecting process are costly. Thus, the hinge assembly has a relatively high cost.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.